Can they come in time?
by Amazing Grace18
Summary: Sam is sent Undercover as a business man at a bank, but when something happens, will Sam make it out Alive? Can his team get to him in time? I do Not own Flashpoint or it's characters
1. Going Undercover

Can they come on time?

I wake up and get ready for work. It's supposed to be a nice day today. Which will be nice since we will be out in the trucks, or so I thought?

It was a normal day for the Strategic Response Unit (SRU) Team 1. They had a suspicion that a federal bank in downtown Toronto was going to be robed. They had me go undercover as a business man going to go do some financial stuff for my business. "Is it always the new guy that has to go undercover" I asked Greg our Boss

"No Sam, you are just more skilled at this, plus you look more like a business man then the rest of us." I look around and notice that he is right. Ed looks to manly to be a business man, Spike looks like a complete nerd sometimes, Wordy was a family man so they wouldn't put him in danger.

As Sam walks into the bank and walks to the side and waits and looks around. After about two hours of standing there a couple of suspicious men walk into the bank. Sam immediately informs his team. "Ed"

"I copy, what's up Sam?"

"I have a couple of suspicious guys walking in. Wait… Shit, I know one of them, Its Matt's brother…" A couple years ago when Sam was in the Army with his buddy Matt; He had a group of men in his sight and he was ordered to shoot. It wasn't until Sam went down to see who was there that he realized that he shot his best friend, Matt. " I need to get out of here before Danny sees me" As soon as I says that Danny turns his head and looks right at me 'shit' I thought.

Then before I or my team knew what was happening, Danny and his partner pulled their guns out and started shooting to ceiling. Then Danny points the gun right at me and shoots. It hits my leg and I fall to the ground and hold my leg. The pain is blinding, but I can still hear my team trying to talk to me to see if I am alright.

"Sam? Sam? Come on Sam answer, we need to know you are alright…." Ed said. But I can't answer without Danny getting suspicious. "If you are alright nod your head slightly, we have visual." I nod slightly just as he asked me too. Luckily Danny didn't notice.

"I knew you were going to be here Sam. That's why I came; I had to make sure that my brother gets justice." Danny Said with evil in his eyes.

"It was an a-accident Danny, Matt wasn't s-supposed to be there…." I try to say through the pain but Danny interrupts me.

"I DON'T CARE SAM! You killed my brother and you weren't punished for it…" He said, He still had those evil eyes and I knew that it was going to take a lot of work to prove to Danny that it was not my fault. "Well I think it's been long enough. It's time for me to get justice for my brother's death."

"And you th-think by ki-killing me that your brother will come back. D-Do you think that if M-Matt was here right now that he would want y-you to do what you are doing right know? You have every right to be mad but I'm not the p-person who you should be mad at." I say trying to calm Danny down, he was way to round up, and I could tell that I was already losing a lot of blood and that I wasn't as strong anymore.

"If you are not the person I should be mad at then who should I be mad at?" He replied. I could tell that it doesn't matter what I say, I will be the one he wants.

"Our C-Commander, He ordered me to shoot and I had no c-choice but to shoot. Matt shouldn't of been down there." I answered.

"You were a sniper, you should have seen him. How could you not see my brother?" He said.

"I w-wasn't looking for your brother, h-he was supposed to be at command p-post. I had no reason to believe that he was done there. What could I have done?" I ask. The pain in my leg is getting worse and I'm feeling light head from the loss of blood.

"Just give it up Sam, nothing you can say is going to change my mind." With that he turned around and started to talk to his partner. But I could hear what they were saying because I heard spike trying to talk to me on the ear piece.

"Hey Sam, how are you doing in there? Nod yes for good or shake for not good." I shook my head, which only made me dizzier so I place my hands on my head to show them that I was dizzy. "Okay Sam we need you to take a couple of deep breaths and I need you to ask for water. We are trying to get an idea on how we can get you out of there as soon as possible."

"You're doing awesome Sam. I know you are light headed and are losing conscious but we need you to keep on talking to Danny. We will be trying to talk to him through the phone but we don't know how well that is going to work. You copy?" Ed says to me. I nod my head slightly so they now that I heard him. After a couple of minutes I closed my eyes, not being able to keep my eyes open any longer. "No, No, No, come on Sam we need you to keep your eyes open." I can hear the urgency in Spikes voice but I just can't bring myself to open my eyes.

"I can't" I whisper but unfortunately Danny hears me.

"What did you say there Sam?" Danny asked. I can hear him walking towards me.

"I said I can't" I replied

"You can't what Sam" Danny asked.

"I can't stay awake, I need some water. C-Can you get me some water?" I asked.

"Good work there Sam, I know that you are in a lot of pain but we need you to focus on Danny and his partner." Spike said.

"Fine, I guess I can get you some water. Jeffrey, go get him some water." Danny Replied.

"Spike we need you to look up Danny's phone records and see if you can find a Jeffrey on it. We need to get a better idea on who we are dealing with in there."Greg Orders

"Copy that." Spike Replied.

"Jules, I need you to be helping Wordy out with looking at the floor plans of the Building, we need a way to get in there and get Sam out before he gets worse." Greg orders.

"You got it." Jules replied.

"Ed I need you on the phone, we need to try and make contact with the suspects. "Greg orders

"Copy" Ed replied.

Slowly I open my eyes and see Jeffrey walk up to me and give me a drink of water. Then he walks back over to Danny and starts talking again. I look over to see that they are on the other side of the room and with all of the noise that the other hostages are making, I risk trying to talk to me team. "Guys…" I whisper, "Can you hear me?"

"We copy you Sam, How are you doing in there?" Greg replies.

"Not too well boss. I'm having a hard time keeping my head straight. I don't think I can last much longer. Buy you guys need to know that there is a back door right by us. The other Hostages are closer to it. And there's something you guys need to know about Danny…" I whisper back.

"What is it Sam?" Greg asks

"Danny Special's in Bombs and grenades. I know for a fact that he knows how to get his hands on some. I have no clue if he has anything with him now but you guys really need to be careful when you try to enter. But you guys need to hurry up, Danny is looking even more pissed for some reason and I'm afraid of what he is going to do. "I whisper. That's when I realize that it's time for me to stop talking cause Danny turner to look at me.

"We copy that. But we need you to try as hard as you can to stay awake, we are about to call him." Greg answered.

I just sit there looking at Danny as he is looking at me with disgusted look on his face. He started to walk towards me with the gun pointed at me. Just when he got close a phone rang and he stopped. He looked really mad and it was starting to worry me. He turned and walked towards the phone and answered it.

"Hello" Danny said.

"Hi, my name is Greg Parker, Leader of the Strategic Response Unit. Who am I speaking to? How's everyone in there?" Greg asked.

"Well Greg, Everyone is fine. Oh, Except for Sam Braddock. You called at just the right time, Your Gave Sam a couple more minutes before he would be in even more pain then he already is. And you can call me Danny." He replied

"What are you talking about Danny?" Greg asked.

"Well I was just about to prove to Sam here how serious I am about him getting payback for what he did to my brother. But I will make a deal with you." Danny Said.

"What kind of deal is that Danny?" Greg asked.

"I will send out two hostages for food. I want the food in 30 minutes." Danny demanded

"Okay deal, if one of the hostages is Sam…." Greg didn't even get to finish his sentence because Danny interrupted him.

"NO…." Danny Screamed, "Sam isn't going anywhere until I'm done in here with him." And with that Danny Hung up the phone and started walking towards me. This time there was nothing o keep him from doing whatever he was planning on doing. "Well Sam, Where were we, Oh right we were about to see how much pain you could handle before you pass out." And with that there was another shot and I felt pain pierce my shoulder. I cry out because the pain is unbearable. I hear Danny trying to talk to me but I can't hear anything. The only thing I can do right now is hope that my team can get me out of here soon or else I won't survive.


	2. Trying to get Him out Part 1

"Boss, I have something." I said

"I copy, what do you have spike." Greg Replied

"I have a name; Danny's partner is one Jeffery Hodgson's. He has no medical history but a criminal record. He was arrested for two D.U.I's, three robberies and a 2nd degree murder. His address is 3981 shine spit rd." I said

"Copy, Jules go to the address and see if you can find anything about this Jeffery guy." Greg Orders

"Copy that." Jules replied

"How's the floor plans coming Wordy?" Ed asks

"Sam was right, he is furthest away from an entrance but the other hostages are close to a door. We cou..."Wordy replied but stopped when they heard another gun shot and a very loud yell coming from Sam.

"Dam it" Ed says. By this point, everyone is terrified that we are not going to get Sam out of there alive.

"Ed, Boss, Spike and Jules, I have a way in. But it will be difficult but it will work." Wordy states

"What do you have wordy?" Ed answers

"This building has air vets and one of them is almost directly above where Sam is. If we can get one person there then they could strap themselves in and lower down in front of Sam with a shield to protect them while everybody else comes throw the doors. I know it's risky and we wouldn't normally do something like this but we have very limited time with Sam, He has lost too much blood already to waste any more time." Wordy Replies

"Works for me, Jules we need you here now," Ed orders

"A minute out." Jules replies

"Spike, I want you to get the gear and a shield and head towards the air vent and start yourself in and get ready to descend." Ed orders

"Copy." I reply. I quickly get up and start grabbing all of the gear that I need and a shield while Ed continues setting the rest of the Team up.

"Jules, I want you to come in through the back. Greg, I want you to come in from the front. Wordy, you and I are coming in through the sides. /we will all wait until spike is in place. We need to make sure that Sam is covered. We don't need him hurt more than he already is. Do you all copy?" Ed Ordered. I jump out of the truck and start heading for the roof while Ed orders.

"Copy" we all replied. Once I get up to the roof I find the air vent.

"Wordy I'm going to need you to give me directions as to where I'm going." I said.

"Copy spike, just drop down and go to your right." Wordy Replies.

"Copy" I reply. I hook myself in and take the lid off the air vent and jump down. I go right and keep crawling. After a few minutes I reach the vent and freeze. Sitting with his back agents the wall was Sam. He was paler than normal and I would have sworn that he was either dead or unconscious or dead if it wasn't for the deadly slow rise and fall of his chest and the pain stricken look on his face. I slowly pull my eyes away to look around and I realize that there was no way we could do this plan with just the five of us. I slowly, and almost unwilling, back away from the vent open and back all the way out. That way I know for sure that I will not be over heard from inside the bank. When I get out I breathe heavily and my legs cave in, not being able to hold me up anymore, from sock of seeing Sam like that. He is the brother I never had. I quickly regain my posture when I hear Greg trying to talk to me.

"Spike, are you in position?" Greg asks

"No, we got a problem." I replied

"What's up Spike?" Ed Asks.

"I got down there and looked around and unfortunately there is no way that just the five of us will be able to save Sam and the other hostages. We need one person in front of dam and at least three or four people in front of the hostages, which would leave only one person to take down two Armed Subjects." I answer

"Dammit, Copy that spike, Come on down." Ed Replied.

"Copy, on my way." I replied. I head towards the ladder and start climbing down. While I climb down I think about Sam and how much of a support he had been for me when my dad past away. He was right there with me the entire time. Even when I would start to get mad and start throwing stuff around, he wouldn't even flinch. Well, I guess that's because of his dad. His dad had never been very supportive of Sam's Decision to join the SRU and leave the army. There a couple of times where I would go and visit him and his face would be black and blue because of his dad. When Leo died he was there for me, yes the whole team was there, we all lost a friend, but Sam was there at night when I would have a nightmare. He would come in and wake me up. And even if he wasn't there, I knew that I could call him because he told me that I was like a brother to him. And I didn't realize that I felt the same way until now. I just wish that either Sam would move in response to our questions or at least freakin open his eyes, or both.

I make it down the ladder and head towards the rest of the group.

"How does he look spike?" Ed asks

"I'm worried about him, he's as pale as a ghost and not moving, but that's probably because of how much pain he is in. He seems to be awake from the look on his face." I reply. As I talked I could see everybody's face pale. It turns quiet for a couple of minutes while everybody is trying to figure out how we can get Sam out of there. The only way we could get Sam out is if we get those hostages out and call for team 2.

* * *

><p>Sorry It took awhile for me to up Date.<p>

I would like to thanks:

ziggy488

Chreal

Karin1232

Kenxxz

Vampy

Jellybean367

If you have any ideas on the story please let me know I am more than willing to accept ideas!


	3. Trying to get Him out Part 2

"Sergeant Parker?" An officer asked. By the look of everyone's face, I wasn't the only one who didn't notice the young officer approach.

"Yes" I hear Greg reply.

"We have delivered the food and in return they sent out three hostages" he said.

"Okay thank you." He said and the officer left. "Spike I want you and Ed to go and talk to those hostages. Try to find out what's all going on inside." He ordered, and me and Ed Headed over to where the hostages were.

"Hi there ladies, my names Constable Lane and this is Constable Scarlatti. What are your names?" Ed asks.

"My names Alyssa and this is Megan and Jennifer." Alyssa answered

"Okay, what can you tell us about the two robbers? Did they seem agitated?" Ed asks

"Well –"Alyssa replies and looks over to Megan.

"One of them, I think his name was Danny, seemed on the edge. And he kept walking over to one man and just stare at him with disgust, kick him in the leg then walk away and whispers something in his partner's ear." Megan say's

"Yeah and I noticed that at times his partner seemed kinda distant to what was going on inside. Almost like... I don't know, what do you say Jennifer?" Alyssa asks

"He seemed, well it was almost as if he didn't want to be there, that he had other things or people on his mind."

Jennifer said. The three girls all nodded their heads while looking at each other. Then Jennifer looks over to me.

"Does that help?" Jennifer asks

"Yes it does, we have one more question than you can go" I say" How does the man that was sitting away from you look?"

"He doesn't look very good. Danny would keep telling him something 'like your team will never get to you in time'... and he would make him agree." Jennifer replies " there were a couple of times where the man on the floor would look over at us with sorry eyes and sometimes pleading eyes, almost like he was begging us for forgiveness."

"Thank you ladies" Ed said and we walk away

"What the hell is Danny playing at?" I hear Ed whisper to himself. He has that look on his face like he is ready to murder anybody who gets in his way of saving Sam.

"Hey," I place my hand on his chest to stop him and I go and stand in front of him "I know that look Ed, You need to stay objective."

"I know it's just hard. I feel like were not doing enough to get Sam out" Ed says

"I get it, and trust me I feel just like you and maybe worse-"I went to continue but Ed interrupted me

"How the hell can you feel worse than I do?" Ed asks in an angry tone.

"How do you think I feel, originally I was Suppose to go on this Undercover. But then we suggested Sam and that's who we ended up sending in. It's killing me to know that we could have completely avoided this if I went in. Plus I'm the only one on the team who has seen Sam. Seeing him, sitting there, Bleeding, pale and in pain and there was NOTHING I could do to help him. Now tell me that I don't feel worse than you." And with that I turned around and walked away from him. I head straight over to the team and tell them what the ladies said and I explained how I think we need to call team 2. I was just finishing explaining my idea about team 2 when Ed finally come over and joined in on the conversation.

"What's the response time for team 2?" Wordy asks

"About 15 minutes nut we don't have any other choice" Ed Replies.

"I call them," Jules said. Out of all of us, Jules seems to be the most calm. Heck, she barely seems worried about Sam and the state that he is in, makes me wonder if something bad happened between the two of them.

"Winnie, we need Team 2 here as soon as possible-"Jules started but Winnie interrupted her

"Team 2 is out on a call but team 3 is here" Winnie says

"Send them immediately." Jules say's then she hangs up

"Kay, when hey got here, we need to set everybody up and get in there ASAP. Do you copy?" Ed Orders

"Copy." Everyone answers

"I'm going to try and contact Danny again," Greg say's "And Winnie, I want you to patch in through."

"Copy that" Winnie replies. I watch as Greg walks over to the phone and dial the bank

We here the phone ring and after a couple of seconds we hear the phone being answered.

"WHAT?" Danny screams into the phone

"Danny this is Sergeant Parker again. How are things doing in there?" Greg asks

"you now its not that bad, my partner is having fun kicking Sam and we are getting ready to take things up a notch," Danny says "but you, Sergeant Parker, are not who I want to talk to"

"Who do you want to talk to?" Greg asks, I can tell that he is afraid of the answer

"I want to talk to a guy named spike" All eyes are turned to me and I have a bad feeling in my stomach "And I want to talk to him in private" Danny orders. Greg looks over at me and I nod my head and I grab the phone

"This is Constable Scarlatti" I say

"Well, so this is the name that Sam keeps whispering. How do you feel about having Sam in here when it was suppose to be you originally" I widen my eyes in shock, how the hell did he know that "oh yes I know all about this plan you SRU team had planned. You must be feeling pretty bad right now, knowing that you could have avoided this. Well, at least for a little while, we would of gotten him sooner or later. Isn't that right Sam?" Danny Say's as he waits for Sam to answer. When he doesn't I hear him kick Sam and I cringe at the pain full Moan that comes out of Sam.

"Why are you doing this?" I ask trying, and failing, to keep the worry and fear out of my voice.

"HE KILLED MY BROTHER," He screamed in my ear "And I want pay-back to what he has done."

"If you kill Sam," I cringe at that thought "Then what? You will be killing someone's brother, someone's Son and someone's friend. Is that what you want? For somebody to go through the exact same pain as you are going through. If you had an order to shoot, without knowing that your best friend was down there, you shoot without hesitation. Then you walk down there to identify the bodies and your friend was lying there. How would you feel? I'm sure you would feel horrible, wondering why you even bothered with life. Cause I know that Sam did. Only you are not only endangering Sam but what about all of the other people you have in there, look at them, look at the fear in their eyes. What did they do to you to be where they are? Nothing, those are innocent people who were at the wrong place at the wrong time, just like Matt was." I finish saying, Hoping that by some chance i got into his mind.

* * *

><p>TBC...<p> 


	4. Got to Him

Sam's POV

I can hear them talking in my ear. I want to make some kind of noise so they now that I can hear them but I just can't, the pain is unbearable. All I want is to be back with my family, the family I chose, and not the family I was given. When I heard Spike talking about how it was suppose to be him instead of me, I could hear the guilt that laced his voice. I could tell that he clamed himself for me being here. I couldn't stand Spike thinking that this was his fault. Then I hear Danny talking on the phone with sarg and I felt my blood go cold when he asks for spike, I had no Idea that I have been mumbling his name. I hear Danny taunting Spike about how he would have found me one way or another. When he said that I felt my blood boil, it was one thing to get revenge on me for killing Matt but it's another thing to drag my team, my family, into this.

"If you kill Sam, then what? You will also be killing some ones son, some one's friend. Is that what you want? If you had an order to shoot with out knowing your best friend was down there, you shoot with out hesitation, then you walk down there to identify the body's and you're friend was lying there. How would you feel? I'm sure you would feel horrible, wondering why you even bother with life, cause I know that Sam did. Only you are not only endangering Sam but what about all of those other people you have in there, look at them," I see Danny look around at all of the terrified looks on their faces "Look at the fear in their eyes. What did they do to you to be where they are? Nothing, those are innocent people who were at the wrong place at the wrong time, Just like Matt was" Spike Say's

I watch as Danny starts to pace, I can see clearly that what spike said worked cause I can see Guilt edged into his face. Danny looks over at me and lets out a huge sigh and rubs his face.

"I just wanted him to feel the same pain I did." Danny says, while he say's that brief amount of time took all of my remaining energy out of me.

"Look at Sam, Danny. Don't you think he has been in enough pain?' spike asks. I can hear Danny moving, but I'm still too weak to open my eyes. I hear Danny let out another huge sigh.

´I'll call you back" Danny says.

"No Danny, don't hang up... Danny" Spike asks but Danny Already hung up.

I hear movement and I'm guessing it was Danny and Jeffery. Then I hear them talking but it was too low for me to hear, so I just sit here and hope that what Spike said was going to get me out of here. I'm already fighting to stay awake and I don't know how much longer I can keep it up. I can suddenly hear the phone ringing and footsteps, and then someone answers it.

"Okay, we will come out." Danny says

"That's good Danny, but we are coming in... Okay?" spike asks

"Yeah okay." Danny replies and I can hear more foot steps then nothing for a few moments then I hear the rush of foot steps and people shouting but I can't understand any of what their saying. The next thing I know I have a pair of hands on me laying me on the ground. I hear some one trying to talk to me but it takes me a couple of minutes to figure out what they were saying and who they were.

"Sam... Come on Sam answer me." Spike says

"..ike" I tried to say but I know it came out weak.

"Yeah, I'm here Sam. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere" Spike says

"Hurts" I said.

"I hear ya Sam, paramedics are here, they are trying to stop the bleeding, and it might hurt a bit." Ed said. I didn't even hear him walk up or the paramedics. I can feel someone touching my leg. Then I feel someone put pressure on my leg, and I hissed out in pain. I kept trying to fight sleep but this time I welcome it with open arms. The last thing I hear is Ed telling me tonight, but I can't and I slip into the dark.


	5. Hospital

Spike's POV

"Dammit, come on Sam fight" I yell

"Sir... Sir I need you to move, we need to get him to the hospital" A paramedics said.

"Come on Spike, You gotta move" Wordy says, pulling me off of Sam

"I have to ride with him" I say looking directly at Greg.

"Yeah go ahead Spike; we will meet you at the hospital." Greg say's, I get up and follow the paramedics to the ambulance. They push Sam in and I climb in after him and sit by his leg so the Paramedic on my side can work on Sam's shoulder.

The whole ride to the hospital was a complete Blur. I didn't hear a word off what the paramedics were saying. When we got to the hospital, we rushed out of the Ambulance and ran into the Emergency room and I was forced to wait in the waiting room.

As I sit there waiting for news about Sam, I can't help but wonder what would of happened if I went into that bank. I would of been there for a couple of hours, then I would of left and we would of continued on with our day and we could be all sitting in a bar having a couple of beers and laughing at something me and Sam did. Then we would have gone to work tomorrow and continued on with our lives. But that is not what happened because of me. God I should of done more to get Sam out of there. I should have done something other than standing there. Maybe if I had talked to Danny sooner, Sam would be in better conditions before going into surgery. If we had moved in the second Sam had said that they has a problem he would have been okay. If, if, if that's all I could think off, If we did this, If we did that. If's aren't going to help Sam now. I need to think of what I can do For Sam now.

I was so deep in thought that I did not hear my team come in and walk over to me until I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up to see Wordy, Ed, Greg, and Jules standing in front of me with worried expressions on their faces.

"How is he Spike?" Ed asks with worry

"Umm... they rushed him into surgery as we got hear about 10 minutes ago. Haven't heard anything since," I said.

I look down at my hands and notice that I have some of Sam's blood on them, but I didn't seem to have to will power to get up and wash the blood off. I suddenly felt the pressure on my shoulder increase and I look up to see wordy looking at me. He nods his head towards the bathroom silently telling me to go wash my hands. I nod and get up but I was not expecting Wordy to stand up with me and walk me to the bathroom, I went straight to the sink to wash my hands while wordy stood against the wall watching my every move. Finally after a long kinda-awkward silence, Wordy spoke first.

"How are you doing Spike?" He asked

"I'm much better than Sam is." I reply sadly. Out of the corner of my eye I see Wordy shaking his head.

"You know what I mean Spike" he said. I sigh.

"Yeah, I now. I just can't help to think that this was my fault Wordy. That was supposed to be me in that bank. And if I had gone in none of this would have happened. IT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE ME" I screamed finally letting my anger and guilt take over. I look over to Wordy and all I see is sadness in his eyes.

"It was not your Fault Spike, if I remember correctly Danny said the whether or not Sam was in that Bank, Danny said that he would of gotten Sam One Way or another. There was nothing you could have done to stop him spike. In the end thought you did mange to let get him out. That has to mean something to you." He said calmly. I stay silent for a few moments taking that in. Yes it does mean lot that I had managed to get Sam out of there, but I still feel guilty.

"I should have done something sooner to help him," I whispered "If I had tried to call Danny sooner; Sam would be in better shape than he is in. He would have had one less bullet hole in him. If..." I went to continue but wordy interrupted me.

"Exactly Spike, all I am hearing out of you is if's and should. You did everything right Spike. But you have to remember that you are not the only one wondering all of that. The entire car ride over here that is all I could think of. Then I remembered that if Sam were awake he would tell us that there wasn't anything we could do to get him out of there quicker. That we did everything we could. That will be how Sam wants us to think when he gets out of surgery, so that's how I'm going to think and so should you." He says. I just stand there and take all of that in. I felt something wet fall on my cheek and I realise that I was crying, The next think I know Wordy has me in a Bear hug while I Finally Let me feeling really catch up with me.

* * *

><p><strong>I am really sorry that i have not updated in a while. But I have a question for my readers, What would you think if i put Sam and Spike in a romantic relationship? Let me know Thxs! <strong>


	6. Seeing Sam

Spikes POV

After what felt like years, I looked up to see Sam's Doctor walking over to us. I quickly get the attention of the rest of the team and we all surround the doctor.

"Hey doc, how is Sam doing?" I asked.

"Well the GSW to the leg was a through and through, he will have to walk with crutches for a couple of weeks but it should heal up nicely. The kicks Mr. Braddock sustained to his stomach and chest will make him sore for a couple of days; he's got a couple of bruised ribs as well. The second GSW deflected of his shoulder bone and ended up nicking his lung; we were able to repair it in sugary and relate it and much to our surprise Mr. Braddock seems to be able to breathe fine without any help. " Dr. Cooke replied.

I let out a sigh of relieve and I look around and notice that everyone except Jules was relieved. It looked like she was texting on her phone.

"Can we see him?" Wordy asks as i look back at the Doctor.

"I don't see why not; just remember he will be sleepy and a bit groggy due to the anaesthetic. So just take things slow for a while. If you follow me I can take you to his room." Dr. Cooke replied.

We all start following the doctor to Sam's room. I don't know about the rest of the team but I'm terrified to see Sam and the condition his body is in. When we reach his room Dr. Cooke reminded us again to take things easy with Sam. Slowly we enter trying not to make to much noise, when I finally see Sam I slowly walk over to the side of his bed and sit down. He looks as pale as a ghost and he has his shirt off due to the bandage on his chest. I look up and see him slowly waking up.

"Hey guys, I think he's waking up." I say, I see the team walking closer to the bed.

"Spike?" Sam whispered.

"Yeah, Samtastic, I'm right here." I replied happily.

"Where am I?"He asks as he has yet to open his eyes.

"You're in the hospital. It's good to see you up." Ed replies.

"Ed?" Sam asks.

"Yeah Sam, I'm here, and so is Wordy, Jules and Sarge. We were worried about you. How are you feeling?" Ed asks.

"Sore, what happened?" Sam asked

"What do you remember?" Sarge asked.

"Umm... I was going undercover at a um.. Bank but Danny came in and he started shooting and.. Oh God spike he was taunting you about it being your fault but it wasn't, God Spike I don't blame you and," Sam said as he tried to sit up but hissed out in pain as he aggravated his Injuries, Ed and I were quick to settle him back down again.

"Whoa slow down Sam, WE don't need you to injure your self more than you already are, okay? Just lay back before a nurse comes in here and sends us away." I say making sure that he was comfortable before sitting back down in the chair beside his bed. Finally he opens his eyes and looks around at us.

"You guys look like crap." Sam said with a smirk on his face.

"Yeah well i bet we look 10 times better than you do Braddock. We weren't about to let you go, It's your turn to buy drinks at the bar this week." Ed said with a chuckle.

That got all of us laughing, it was nice to be able to forget what happened just hours before and just act like the team again. We sat there for a couple of hours until we noticed that Sam was trying not to fall asleep.

"Hey it's okay man, go to sleep. I'll be here when you wake up." I said.

"You promise?" Sam asked and by god he sounded like a kid.

"Yeah Samtastic, I Promise." I reply and immediately Sam's eyes close and he drifts off to sleep. After a quick bye to the rest of the team I got comfortable in the chair and fell asleep.


End file.
